This section provides background information related to the present disclosure that is not necessarily prior art.
Ligaments are strong fibrous connective soft tissue that connect the articular ends of bones to bind them together and to facilitate or limit motion. Injuries to ligaments are common, and patients who are physically active are generally more susceptible to such ligament injuries.
The anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) of the knee joint is a ligament frequently injured by such patients. Such injuries cause instability in the knee joint which, when left untreated, may lead to degenerative arthritis. Because of this condition, ACL reconstruction may be required. Generally during ACL reconstruction, a substitute soft tissue ligament or graft is attached to the femur and/or tibia to facilitate regrowth and permanent attachment. The substitute graft can include one or more graft bundles or strands that are tensioned prior to the femoral and/or tibial fixation.